


Arthur’s First Day

by Gtech1904



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is just confused, Been in a bit of a spy binge, Merlin is a bit of a prat in this, and this came out, can you do polls on Ao3?, maybe will write something similar if the response is good, so comment if you want a spy AU, spy AU, spy arthur, spy merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: Arthur gets a job at MI6 and is sorely disappointed that it’s nothing like the movies.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Arthur’s First Day

Arthur didn’t know what to expect when he walked through the door. Hesitating to pull the handle. He had interviewed for the job of MI6 just like his father had done years and years ago. His father, Uther, never told him anything about the agency only that it was their family’s legacy to enter the occupation of a spy. 

He never thought to do anything else so he trained for whatever he thought he would need. Became an excellent marksman, spoke three languages, working on a fourth, and anything that would give him the upper hand. He got called back a month later after a performance test and got the job. He had told his father and was given a rare smile and a pat on the back as he offered a congratulations. 

Today would be him first day to the real work after having completed his basic training to which he would meet his tour guide. He wasn’t a fan of starting from the bottom of the totem poll but it was better than not getting the job at all. 

Taking a deep breathe, in and out, he opened the door to loud noises of phone calls, chatting people on computers or simply break, the clacking of keyboards, and opening and closing doors to what looked to be mission briefs. Grinning, he stepping under the door frame letting the door close behind him. 

As he looked around he noticed a man coming closer which Arthur assumed was his guide. The man was unearthly pale like he had never seen the sun, his hair darker than an eclipse, and eyes a startling icy blue that wandered over his body making him want to squirm, he didn’t, Pendragon’s were made of sterner stuff. He wore a maroon suit from Henry Poole & Co. that made him look flawless in all the right places if the heads that turned were any indication. Arthur’s mouth went dry. 

Sticking out his hand once he realized the man wouldn’t introduce himself, just staring, he started the conversation off. 

“Arthur Pendragon,” waiting for the man to take the hint. 

“I know,” the man’s mouth curled up in obvious amusement and Arthur cursed himself. 

“And you are?” Arthur prompted hoping to get some answers. 

“Emrys,” 

“Emrys...” he huffed once he realized he wouldn’t get anything else out of the man. 

“Just Emrys, we can’t have any real names getting out,” rolling his eyes and Arthur got the impression he thought that was stupid but he just nodded his head like he thought the same. Emrys’ eyes sparkled and before Arthur could decipher the look it was out of his line of sight as he turned and talked, not waiting to see if he was being followed. 

“...command is in the offices upstairs, research archives around the corner and to the left, debriefing rooms are on the second floor,” sounding far too amused for their line of work. 

The tour took thirty minutes before they had visited every place that he had the clearance to know about and they walked into one of the debriefing rooms so he could ask any last minute questions before he was left on his own. 

“What are missions normally like, I’ve only seen the movies,” Emrys snorted, shaking his head. 

“Nothing terribly exciting I’m afraid. Any good spy worth their salt gets in and out, halfway across the world before anyone realizes they were there at all. We don’t typically carry a gun at all, too suspicious,” and Arthur feels slightly disappointed, it’s not like he wants to kill people but the life he’s about to lead sounds boring. 

“Do I get a desk or something until I get an assignment?” Arthur asks instead. Emrys nods but doesn’t say anything else.

“Can I ask, how long have you been doing this?” Before he can stop himself, curiosity always getting him into trouble. 

“Classified I’m afraid,” voice serious but Arthur can see the glint of mischief in the man’s eye and decides he could just ask around later. Blowing a breath, Arthur doesn’t ask anymore questions and Emrys gets up to leave as a curly haired mocha skinned woman opens the door asking for them both. Arthur looks between the two and silently follow them out, confusion running rapid in his head. 

They walk a few minutes in silent and is aware they are heading for the command center. He doesn’t think he’s done anything wrong yet as he’s only been here about an hour but who knows maybe he saw something he wasn’t supposed to or more simply broke something. 

“Thanks, Gwen. I got it from here,” the woman nods and gives worried eyes to them both and is gone the next. Emrys knocks and lets himself in before waiting for the word to enter. Arthur follows close behind and is greeted by the smell of cigars. 

The space is rather large for an office but not overly so with a thick mahogany desk where multiple monitors are situated. The wall behind it is filled with books that look to be about falling apart. What catches Arthur’s eye however is the man behind the desk, who’s stern expression looks disapprovingly at Emrys as he plops down in the right chair without a care. The man’s grey eyes snap to him, assessing before he nods as a que to sit. The older man’s beard shows signs of aging along with wrinkles but few and far between, his posture that of a military man. 

“Emrys, you can’t hijack all our new recruits,”annoyance coloring the man’s tone and Arthur feels as if he’s missing something. He turns his head to look at Emrys who just looks amused. Arthur thinks it might be him default expression. 

Emrys shrugged but didn’t comment. 

Sighing,”Emrys, you may be my best agent, but you are walking a thin line,”

That gets Emrys to straighten up, scowling at the man. 

“Kilgharrah, you and I both know why I do it,” but Emrys didn’t snap, calmly stating rather than show his anger. Kilgharrah’s eyes narrow before they flicker in his direction. 

“And...,” the older man prompts and Emrys follow their superiors gaze as they settle on him. He feels a bit on trial, like what ever this man has to say will make or break his career here and he inwardly scowls, he doesn’t understand why one agent should be in control of such a thing. 

“He doesn’t ask stupid questions,” and Arthur scowls out right, he rather liked Emrys, now he’s not so sure. 

“Too respectful, obviously from a strict father he wants to please who was in this profession, coming as a legacy. That’s all in his file though,” and Arthur knows his mouth is opening and closing, offended but neither pay him any mind as Kilgharrah leans forward on his desk. 

“And off the file?” Emrys stays quiet for a moment but answers as he readjusts himself in the leather seat. 

“He could be a good agent if he wasn’t looking for the glory, to get his father’s approval. He could be a good agent if one insult to his person or his father didn’t offend him and cause problems. At the moment he’s a liability for this agency,” and Arthur is red as a tomato, trying to hold back the number of insults against the man who wounded his pride. Neither of their eyes had left his face the entire time they have talked and Arthur finds he doesn’t care if he gets fired, he can’t stand for someone who doesn’t even know him to judge him. Before he can open his mouth though, Emrys’ eyes soften slightly. 

“He has a good heart though, and I think with proper training he could a great agent,” and the air leaves his lungs in one fell swoop, he can’t forgive the man but for now he can be cordial until they leave the office. 

“Good, because effective immediately, you will train him,” Arthur squawks in protest and Emrys’ jaw clenches and pops from grinding his teeth down too hard. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Emrys almost shouts, staying seated but just barely. Kilgharrah raises a hand and Arthur knows he could be skating on the same thin ice as Emrys so he shuts up, Emrys a second later. 

“You will still go on missions in between, for lack of a better word you will be partners, he your shadow,” Emrys scowls but doesn’t object. Arthur wants to but follows the experienced spy’s lead and says nothing. 

“Your dismissed,” waving a hand in clear dismissal. Emrys quickly stands to his feet, growling and stalks out the door. Arthur follows him out but keeps his temper in check as he closes the director’s door. Out of curiosity he stays two steps behind the fuming man as everyone sees the state of the agent and quickly gets out of the way. 

They walk through twists and turns in the hallway till they reach a sort of gym and Emrys angrily wraps his hands, not even changing out of his suit, and hits the punching bag with all of his might. Which for someone so skinny is a lot as the bag get knocked off the hinges and falls to the floor. Either it’s shoddy workmanship or Emrys is stronger than he looks. 

Arthur can’t say he’s not in the same boat, because he is, but he would rather there shoot his gun to calm his nerves. 

“Is there a gun range here?” He works up the nerve to ask as Emrys puts another bag up and takes off his jacket to roll up his sleeves. Emrys pauses before laughing.

“No, were spies, we don’t use guns, we use stealth and guns aren’t subtle. Do you know the first thing about being a spy?” Emrys is snarling but Arthur doesn’t think it’s him he’s really mad at, he doesn’t know what gave him the impression but he knows in his gut. 

“No,” answering as calmly as he can,”I don’t, you are right, at first it was about my family’s legacy, but then it came about helping people and my home. My father never told be if James Bond was what it was really like or not,” Emrys seems to have calmed down slightly and looks at him in a new light. 

“Your father really never told you?” Voice loosing it’s biting edge to fill with curious wonder. Swallowing, he nods. 

“It’s not boring,” Emrys says as he sits in the floor,”it’s difficult to get the information we need, weeks of planning for one little bit of information that can make or break the country. Maybe months of undercover work to work your way up the ranks or it could be a few days, stopping something that could snowball into something far more dangerous if given the chance. There is no martinis or women, no gun fights or car chases, or overly cliché villains,” Emrys meets his gaze, hard eyes and tight jawed. 

“It’s not a glamorous life, it’s not for people seeking fame or fortune, who can’t go without credit. There will be days you feel like you haven’t accomplished anything because there will be no reward. Pride and ego is not welcome in this occupation and if you can’t let it go you will be found out, tortured, killed even because you make dumb mistakes,” Arthur holds his breathe as he holds Emrys’ unusually serious face and he nods. He knows that, and he promises to let it go, besides he won’t get any field work until Emrys says he’s ready and he has a feeling he won’t say so until he gets his ego in check.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever notice that Arthur is always better at everything than Merlin in almost every fic? This is my way of ranting.


End file.
